Undertale: Determination to carry on
by Gingeradzz
Summary: It has been ten years since monsters were freed from the barrier. Frisk had saved everyone. Almost everyone. There was still one more person to save. (My first Fanfic. Please be gentle haha. T rating for Swears, Violence in the later chapters, and advanced romance much later. Back in the game!)
1. Dreams and Hopes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM UNDERTALE.**

 **Undertale: Determination to carry on**

 **Chapter 1: Dreams and Hopes**

Frisk looked around the empty space, it was dark. Crushing. Almost suffocating. Then a figure appeared. "Finally…I was tired of being a flower…" He turned. It was a small monster, a striped top covering him as well as a pair of black trousers. He looked just like Toriel and Asgore. Frisk shook her head 'This can't be…!' She thought as the monster child grinned unpleasantly. "Howdy! Chara…You there? It's me! Your…'best Friend'" He chuckled before launching into the air with a terrible amount of magic. "ASRIEL DREEMURR!"

Frisk shot bolt right up in bed. Panting heavily and with sweat dripping from her head, she looked around to find she was safe. She was alright. The nightmare had been so real for her. The sights, the sounds. All of it. A golden light flickered in the corner of her room. Frisks save point. She still had it after all this time despite everything that happened some years ago. The mechanics of it where she couldn't reset anymore if she did actually die, the power had with each reset the power grew weaker and now it was useless.

It had been ten years since the events at Mount Ebott. Frisk had gone on to education within politics so she could better understand how to be an ambassador between the Monsters and Humans. It was hard work but she enjoyed it. She had moved in with her favorite skeleton duo, her 'Dunkle' Sans as they joked and the great Papyrus. They had found a small house to reside in on the outskirts of the city.

Now that the nightmare had passed, Frisk yawned softly and looked at her clock. "Damn…Five AM?" She sighed softly before getting out of bed, her long brown hair reaching down to the middle of her back. She had developed quite well. A beautiful young woman, her brown eyes shining with enthusiasm and of course, DETERMINATION. She stretched with a groan and sighed in content as her joints popped in response.

In her blue pajamas, she made her way downstairs and saw the TV in the living room was on, no doubt it was Sans. He always fell asleep on the couch watching something. They had told him so many times to stop otherwise the electricity bill would be enormous. But he just made a cheesy pun and walked off. Frisk snuck up on her sleeping friend and got ready to pounce when she heard his voice. "Do you want to have a bad time?" His eyes opened in their usual state. White. Frisk grinned and shrugged. "I don't know…I like taking F'risks'" She could tell he was smirking. It was usually hard to tell what Sans expression was but Frisk usually knew what he was like. The 'big boned' skeleton shook his head. "Nice one kid…but seriously…No jumping on me…you might break a rib." He chuckled.

The two of them made their way to the kitchen for some breakfast. The kitchen was fairly simple. A fridge with a freezer, several counters one of which had a sink installed and a microwave on top of another. The oven was on the end of the line of counters. Sans sat down opposite of Frisk at the table and helped himself to a bottle of ketchup, using his powers to get it out of the cupboard. Frisk sat there with her bowl of cereal. Sans knew something was wrong and sighed softly. "Alright kiddo…what's wrong? You look so down in the dumps I could have mistaken you for a donkey or somethin'." That got a chuckle.

"Sans…I had that nightmare again…You know…about…HIM" Frisk whispered and placed her spoon down. Her eyes conveyed how upset she felt. "I-I mean…I know what he did was wrong…But…" Once again she heard Sans sigh. He was the only one she could talk to about this type of thing. He had been researching the timelines and the FILE systems way before Frisk had arrived. Though he never really explained the story. "Look, kid, he isn't coming back…that…Flowey bastard-" Frisk looked at him disapprovingly. "Swear…" She mumbled and Sans grumbled. "FLOWEY, is what is in his place now…" He shrugged and finished his bottle. "I'm sorry baby bones but that is the way things are…" He said bluntly. Frisk nodded with a sniffle and Sans suggested they tried to get some more sleep before his brother came to pester them to get up.

It was about eight o'clock when Papyrus came downstairs rubbing his eyes. Yawning with a "Nyyaaah." As he stretched. His sockets widened as he saw his brother and the human on the couch, Frisk curled up into his side. The taller skeleton smiled before sighing. "Oh how I hate to do this…" he said before shaking Sans shoulder. "Brother…wake up you lazybones…We have to go to Asgores at ten…" Sans didn't wake, kept snoring but Frisk slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, Pap…You know he won't get up until it's time…" She grinned sleepily then yawned softly. Papyrus sighed and shook his head. "I better make some spaghetti." His expression turned happy. "Do you want some?!" He asked excitedly. It was quite extraordinary that he was now a good cook. He had made many recipes that were actually edible. Frisk politely declined and went to get dressed in her usual style. Her blue striped top and a pair of shorts, it was a reminder of her adventures. It conjured up both good and bad memories.

They were on their way to the Dreemurrs, Papyrus driving his classic open-roofed car. Sans was in the front passenger seat while Frisk was at the back, staring out at the city as they drove down the highway. "So what if Mettaton said that Sans?! It is not realistic that he can run and pose in those heels without breaking them!" He yelled out in disbelief. Sans grinned and looked at his brother. "I bet he has a 'Heel' Of a time," Papyrus yelled out in despair that his brother was making puns. Frisk smiled softly before going back to her thoughts. Her gaze stuck on Mount Ebott. 'Asriel…'

Soon, they were at the house the Dreemurrs called a home and it seemed that Undyne and Alphys were there too. Their car was parked up outside and so Papyrus parked behind their car. Sans was the first out without even using the door but his special 'Shortcut' talent. Frisk got out the back quietly while Papyrus grumbled about Sans, shutting his own door. Toriel and Asgore were already at their door smiling at them. "Welcome all of you. I'm so glad that you were able to come." Toriel said happily while Sans grinned and greeted them. "Hey Mother Goat…Hey Lover goat…" Toriel giggled softly while Asgore gritted his teeth so he wouldn't swear.

In a matter of seconds, Undyne did her own greeting. She pushed past the two goat monsters and jumped, getting ready to tackle. Sans simply closed his eyes and clicked his fingers to disappear while Frisk put her hands in front of her, eyes wide in fright. "W-WAIT UNDYNE!" But there was no stopping the tackle and both girls went down in a crash. "FRISK! YOU PUNK HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?! FUHUHUHUH!" Undyne chuckled while Frisk laid on the floor groaning. "My ribs…My back…" She whimpered out. Sans reappeared and winked at Frisk. "That was rib-tickling…"


	2. Concern and Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM UNDERTALE.**

Chapter 2: Concern and love

After they all settled down and greeted each other, the group of friends went inside of the house and scattered into various rooms. Sans, Papyrus and Toriel were in the kitchen, where everyone could hear Papyrus yelling in rage at Sans and Toriels pun making as she cooked. Undyne and Alphys were with Frisk in the living room, talking about a number of things from anime to Alphys research on Souls and Magic. "W-Well I theorized that it is possible for the two to link together…H-Humans have never really been able to use magic so well and M-Monsters usually can't express one trait to its fullest p-potential." Frisk listened to her friend with a bright smile. Over the years Alphys had become more and more confident, though at times she still tripped over her words. "However, if one was to Share a soul with another, then it would be a totally different ball game…I-It would be amazing!" she exclaimed with glee while her girlfriend was busy looking at of the window, probably not wanting to hear to technical mumbo jumbo.

Asgore came in that moment with a smile. "It would be amazing…However it has never been done before…" He sighed and shook his head. "If only it was true…I could just maybe have saved my son…" He was talking about the first time Asriel was lost. Taking the first child, Chara, back to her home village once she had passed. He was killed by humans as they thought he had done the deed himself. Frisk nodded slightly. "I think…I would have liked him…" She smiled sadly at the kings' expression. He smiled and let out a chocked chuckle. "Oh you would have been such good friends…I have no doubt that." Frisk looked down at the floor and sighed. 'We already are good friends…' She thought sadly.

Soon it was time for their weekly get-together meal, sitting down at the table, they all said thanks to Toriel who blushed brightly at the praise, pulling a floppy ear around her face. "Oh please, it's nothing, now dig in!" She said brightly and they all started to fill their plates. The skeleton brothers consuming the food magically. Undyne savagely tearing into her food while Alphys nibbled at hers. Asgore ate proper but soon his plate emptied. Toriel slowly consumed her cooking with a soft smile. Frisk could barely eat with her mind going a thousand miles per second. Now that she thought about it, Chara had not bothered her ever since she left the underground. It made her think that perhaps the demonic Childs' soul was stuck in the underground forever more. Or perhaps it was tethered to something that wasn't her. She didn't realize that Toriel and Sans were staring at her with concerned gazes. The motherly instincts telling her that something was seriously wrong with Frisk while Sans understood the young woman more than anyone else. Soon the meal was done and everyone went to chatting to each other while Frisk excused herself.

Outside in the garden she looked around at the flowers that were planted varied very much. But the patch that caught her eye the most were the golden flowers. She expected to hear that high pitched "Howdy!" or the evil demonic laugh of the deranged flower. But nothing was heard. Just the breeze rushing through the trees, the leaves rustling. Frisk sighed and kneeled down to touch the petals of the flowers. The texture was soft to the touch and the scent was sweet. "Hey kiddo…" She looked up to see Sans standing next to her, his hands in his favorite blue hoodies pockets. "Hey Sans. What are you doing here?" She asked, already knowing the answer of course. She could practically sense his concern mounting the more time he spent looking at her. Sans chuckled a little and shook his head. "Thinkin' about doing some gardening…" Frisk scoffed and shook her head. "Your lazy Sans, you would forget to even water them." Sans rubbed the back of his boney neck and nodded. "Probably…Listen kid…Tori is getting really worried. I know all these memories aren't good to remember but throw her a bone…and no you can't use anything on me or pap." Frisk giggled lightly before standing and wrapping her arms around her. "Thanks…Dunkle, you really know how to make me feel better…" Sans awkwardly patted her back, still not used to hugs even after living with her for at least four years. "It's alright kid…now go back inside before Tori throws a goat fit…we all know what happened last time…" They both laughed nervously before heading inside. Frisk looked once more at the flowers. 'Asriel…I miss you'

As Sans and Frisk were talking, Toriel watched them through the window of the kitchen and sighed softly as she cleaned the dishes. She worried for the child sometimes but she knew Frisk had grown up to be a polite young woman with a strong will of her own. It didn't make it any less upsetting to see the child so…Down. She nearly jumped out of her fur when she felt two arms encircle her waist and Asgore placed his head on her shoulder. "You are easy to Scare my dear…" He chuckled deeply as Toriel glared at him lightly before letting out a long sigh and leaning into him. "I'm worried about her Asgore…She has been getting more and more destressed...Sans seems to understand, but when I ask him about it he merely tells me that she will be okay, just give her time…" Toriel closed her eyes and hummed in content at being in her lovers embrace. They had worked out a lot more than even the others had expected. All because of one night.

 **[ Four years ago]**

Toriel had been living with Undyne and Alphys for a while now. Frisk had at this point started going over to her uncle and his brother more often. Hers and Asgores efforts of repairing what they had did not go well when they had first got out of the underground. Even after working in a school with Asgore helping with the gardening, they still gave each other the same look. One looked pleading while the other glared. It was a terrible cycle that kept going and going. Until one day, one particular night. Asgore received a call.

Undyne and Alphys were in the corner of their apartments living room shivering in fear and the intoxicated and furious woman that now terrorized them. Toriel had come home drunk. The first odd thing that they noticed was of course, Toriel had been drinking. She never usually only had a glass now and again. But now she was a complete and utter mess. Fur was bunched up and sticking out, her eyes were bloodshot and she had a drunken but very angry glare. "Yo Asgore! Your Ex is tearing up the place! C-Come give us a hand!"

It didn't take long for him to get there and when he did, he understood why even his former captain of the guard was frightened. Toriel stood in a tank top and jeans, a strange look for her but one Asgore certainly didn't complain about, however the way she looked herself was what was concerning. She turned to him with bared fangs. "What the fuck do you want King?!" She said mockingly and he flinched slightly at her harsh tone, swearing and mocking way she called him. He put his paws up in gesture to calm her down or at least try to make her feel less threatened. "Now Tori…No need to be swearing now…no need for raised voice…What is wrong?" He asked in his deep voice, laced in concern. Toriel scoffed and turned to him fully, her magic energy violently flowing in the air like a gust of wind. "So many *Hic!* things are wrong. Frisk is gone, she thought it would be best…Staying with Sans and Pap. My two children are *Hic* are dead! Along with the rest of them I tried to take care of!" She yelled angrily. Asgore frowned and shook his head "I know you are angry but…Frisk is becoming a big girl now…I-I know that our son wouldn't like to see you like this and Neither would Chara…" He mumbled softly to her. Toriel walked straight towards him and a crack could be heard as her paw slapped him. "I do not care about that! What-What makes me so mad! So angry! Is that you have the nerve to take away my happiness! I thought I found those kids and saved them…but they died because of your stupid anger!" She growled at him. Asgore felt his cheek which was actually bleeding, sighing as he looked at the floor. "You are right about one thing…my anger…clouded my vision…but I never intended to have them killed…only capture…" This made Toriel step back a moment and notice that he was shaking slightly. "I…I only wanted them to be brought to me…but everyone thought I meant slaughter them…No child ever…Ever got to me intact…Alive…Monsters came to me with their souls…" He looked up with tears. "I ONLY WANTED THEM ALIVE!"

After that outburst, Alphys had suggested that he sit down before he fell from the way he was swaying while Undyne lead the now silent but still drunken woman to her room. An hour past before they could all hear crying coming from Toriels room. "M-Maybe we s-should check on her…" She went to get up but the boss monster king got up and sighed, walking slowly to her room. The door opened allowing him to see his Ex-lover on her stomach, crying into a pillow. The male closed the door gently and took steady steps towards her. She gasped and sharply looked over at the person who had arrived and then looked down in shame. She had said some horrible things to him. After the outburst, Toriel thought a lot on the matter and realized something: Asgore had probably suffered more heart ache than her. His family had gone in one day and he had no one to turn to. All he could do was put on a smile for his people and go along with what he started. He had no one to support him. At least she had her pun friend as well as the Human children that came through.

Asgore sighed as he sat on the side of her bed and gave a small huff of a laugh. "Well…if there is one thing that hasn't changed it's that famous Tori anger…" He smiled. Toriel buried her head into the pillow and a soft mummer could be heard. "Shut up…" Asgore looked up to the ceiling. 'Finally…she says something softly…' He thought before speaking. "Tori…you…don't have to be afraid to look at me…" Slowly, her head moved away from the pillow to reveal her shimmering eyes, the king couldn't help but found her beautiful. "I-I'm…so sorry Fluffybun…I just…I couldn't even…" More tears fell down her cheek as she tried to talk. Asgore shook his head. "One…Why did you ever give me that name? Two, I forgive you…" He smiled softly as she sighed and slowly, her own smile started to form.

 **[Present]**

Asgore chuckled and kissed her cheek. "She's a big girl now…I'm sure she appreciates you caring though…" Toriel smiled at the reassurance before turning in his embrace and grinned slightly, a look that made his cheeks warm up. "Well Mister Dreemurr…I wouldn't mind some caring from you…" She went straight for the kill and planted a kiss on his lips. The action made him tense up and then relax as his arms wrapped around her back. "I ship it!" A yell separated them and they spotted their 'shipping' admirer. Alphys and Undyne were peeking at them and grinned sheepishly. Frisk walked in with a smile and shook her head. "You two can't seem to keep your paws off each other…" The couple blushed and Asgore yelled in protest. "I-I am completely innocent! She initiated the lip lock!" Toriel gasped and crossed her arms. "I'll remember that for tonight Fluffybun." She said in a sing song voice. Asgore looked absolutely terrified. Frisk came up to Toriel and sighed. "Look…I know that you've been worried…but please, know that I am okay. I've just had a lot on my mind lately…" She wrapped her arms around the boss monsters' waist and smiled as she gave her a hug. Toriel smiled softly and hugged back. "Just so long as you know that we are all here for you." She whispered and kissed Frisks cheek. The woman nodded and the embrace was added to by the rest of the group of friends.

 **Hey all! So this is my first fanfic I'm trying out. It can go really bad or good. Let's hope good.**

 **I wanna just ask if you could just tell me how you feel about the story beginning so far and any improvements in writing style or set up of characters or setting.**

 **If you enjoyed the little bit I've done so far, I shall continue with doubled efforts! Haha.**

 **To save from being swarmed with questions, Frisk is twenty present. So undertale for her happened when she was ten.**

 **I thank you all for stopping by to give this story a chance and I hope I can continue to please the eyes and make this story grow into something good. PM if you wish to. Till next time, Ginger is out!**


	3. Her desire and DETERMINATION

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM UNDERTALE**

Chapter 3: Her desire and DETERMINATION

After the small reassurance that Frisk gave to Toriel, everyone dissolved into more general and happier topics. Sans and Toriel mostly driving Papyrus crazy with their duo act of terrible puns. After such they all watched TV, it had been the news and the repeat of the speech that Frisk had made. She was so nervous about it. On the screen she stood tall in a suit which many had complimented her that she looked quite dashing.

"As we currently are, Monsters and Humans have lived in the same city. At peace, with a minority of both sides still resisting our new way of life. I beg for those people to please…Give this a chance. We have all suffered enough tears, grieved for lost ones. We do not need any more bloodshed. In the next few years, the city will expand to allow more living space between Humans and Monsters. We are all united and must work together." Frisk took a breath and she felt her DETERMINATION skyrocket. "PLEASE. No more hatred. We are in this together." There was a pause before cheer roared out from the crowd.

As the news programme continued, everyone congratulated Frisk much to her embarrassment. She blushed brightly and shook her head, trying to play it off. She was never one to accept compliments without a small struggle.

"Nonsense my child! You did wonderfully. No need to act so modest." Toriel said with a soft smile while the others agreed with her words.

"S-She is right Frisk…We all s-saw how passionate you were about that speech." Alphys encouraged while Undyne nodded with her usual grin. "She's right kid! You said it with all of your heart! That's passion right there."

After all the praise, Frisk asked if she could talk to Alphys about something. The lizard monster smiled and agreed, walking with her to the garden. Frisk was happy to finally be able to talk to someone on what was troubling her.

"You said that a soul can't be shared when you were talking about your research…But…I thought I've seen it happen before…I mean, Flowey managed to pull it off so it can't be that impossible." Frisk rose a brow at her scientific friend for an answer.

"T-That isn't right Frisk. Flowey didn't SHARE the souls of the children. H-He simply took them and used them. SHARING, is a new concept and is almost impossible. An example of something similar, two lovers. An expression and description some give is that they can feel their souls 'Combining'. Both souls form one for a temporary period before becoming two once more. However, sharing requires a willing and strong host to give their soul to someone fully. When I mean strong…I mean VERY strong." Alphys explained in detail, with Frisk paying extra attention.

Frisk nodded at the conclusion of that explanation before her curiosity came up again and she turned to look at her clever friend once more. "What about splitting the soul?" When she heard the question, Alphys tensed before sighing softly.

"It is possible…but not a good way to…I-It's bad. Me and Sans once knew a monster who did that. The previous Royal Scientist…W. …He was brilliant. He had so many theorise and his work was something to behold." She took her glasses off and gave them a wipe before placing them back on and adjusting them. "One day…he did just as you said. Split his soul not once, but twice. Two new monsters were created as a result. It was amazing…However…Slowly he became corrupted before vanishing." She sighed and shook her head.

Frisk thought for a moment before thanking her friend on what she had explained, going inside to the rest of them. Undyne grinned as she picked up her reptilian girlfriend and kissed her cheek. Alphys blushed brightly. "U-U-Undyne! W-What are you doing?!" She all but squeaked. They all laughed and chuckled before Toriel looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh my…time flies…" Soon they were all walking towards their cars.

"Thanks again for having us. We _Goat_ -a do this again." Sans grinned as he punned. Frisk shook her head and sighed as she got in Papyruses car. The younger brother yelling at Sans to stop while Toriel giggled softly, Asgore chuckled with a rumble. Undyne walked to her vehicle along with Alphys and said their goodbyes before driving off.

"Bye you two, I hope to see you soon." Frisk said to the two and smiled at the two of them. She then grinned evilly and the two Dreemurrs sweatdropped. "Try not _Bone-dry_ him…" Toriel gasped in shock at the implications while Asgore blushed so brightly. Sans laughed with his ribs straining ever so slightly. Papyrus apologised furiously for the twos actions before they drove off quickly. What they didn't see was Toriel grabbing Asgores hand and leading him inside…rather quickly.

Driving back seemed to take forever to get back to the brothers' home. Frisk looked over to Mount Ebott, its shadow cast over the land by the sun behind it. 'Asriel…I hope you are still there…Wait for me…' She thought. Her soul filled with DETERMINATION. Her eyes flashed with a familiar light.

Finally arriving at the house, they walked in going separate ways. Sans went instantly to the couch and turned the TV on. Instantly going to sleep and Papyrus shook his head.

"Such a lazy bag of bones! Why can't-?! Nyaaaaah!" The taller skeleton stomped towards the kitchen to probably make some spaghetti. Frisk smiled at the two before going upstairs to her room. Shutting the door slowly before it clicked. It was now and never. Preparation time.

The first thing she did was grab her pink backpack from the wardrobe in her room. She would go down when they were both sleeping to stock up on snacks just in case she needed them. For now, she got the clothes she wanted to take. A blue striped jumper with some trousers along with a hoodie to make sure she would not freeze in Snowdin. When Hotlands came up then she would take the hoodie off. Boots were another good idea for the occasion.

For the last few hours, Frisk spent time with Papyrus and Sans together. They watched Mettatons performance in the stadium for concerts and Frisk sang along with his songs, annoying Sans for once while his brother smiled and watched.

"You have to admit Sans, If Frisk wasn't an ambassador she would make a good singer." Frisk blushed at the praise and Sans nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she would…but she is and she is singing Mettabutts songs…" He said deadpanned.

After a bit more TV and laughter, Papyrus said he was going up to his room to sleep and surprisingly, Sans did the same thing. Once Frisk was sure that the two brothers were asleep she made her move. Now wearing her travel clothes that she had put out earlier and with the backpack on her back, she moved quietly out of her room and down the stairs. Living with the brothers had helped her learn how to be quiet at night so she was sure the two of them would be asleep. To the kitchen, she started to stock up on some treats to get her through hunger. When she was done, Frisk zipped up her back and got moving towards the front door only to stop and stare.

Sans stood in front of the door like a guard, his sockets closed. It was obvious he was awake, his skeleton grin was a straight line, meaning he was disappointed.

"Kid…What you doing up? With your cool gear and bag?" He said calmly while Frisk stood back slightly. "Sans…Please, you know that I have to do this…" She mumbled softly. It was then that Sans eyes opened to reveal the Cyan eye.

"I made a promise to someone…That I'd protect you…" He raised his hand which glowed blue. Frisk was worried her uncle would freeze her in place. He then walked slowly towards her and grabbed her hand which surprised her.

The skeleton grinned once more. "Why walk? I know a shortcut…" Both of them disappeared.

 **So, we've learned stuff with Alphys and now we are starting to get to the adventure part. Let's hope I can keep all of your attention haha.**

 **As always, any questions just drop a PM and please tell me how I am doing so far. Any improvements writing wise then please tell and I shall follow the advice.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Ginger is out!**


	4. Underworld turned Hellish

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM UNDERTALE**

Chapter 4: Underworld turned Hellish

Near the top of Mount Ebott, the wind picked up as powerful magic whipped around before two figures landed near the entrance of a hole which several children had fallen down long ago. Sans the Skeleton looked around and his bone expression conveyed one of confusion. Frisk was just catching her breath, not quite used to the teleportation and she doubted that she ever would be.

"Strange…I should be able to get us there straight off the bat. Something is blocking me from just teleporting inside. Looks like it's the old fashioned way kid." Sans said with a serious tone.

It amazed Frisk how much the lazy Skeleton could go from cracking jokes to simply being serious and seemingly ready for any situation.

"Just…Let me…Catch my…breath…" Frisk said breathing deeply before she stood straight and nodded at her uncle. "I'm good…I doubt that I will ever get used to that." She looked down the hole. Her memories coming back on that day she climbed the mountain to get away from her life in the city. Then she had found herself falling, into the hole that would set off events of the next ten years. Frisk shuddered a little because of the cold before walking towards the entrance and before Sans could stop her, she jumped down.

Frisk landed in a crouch, the ground under her crunching loudly. She looked down hoping to see a bed of yellow flowers, however all she saw was brown, withered plants. Frisk sighed and stood once more, looking up at the hole.

"Come on Sans! I'll catch you!" That got a glare off of sans before the skeleton jumped and landed next to her, using his powers to strengthen his legs. A new trick he had learned. If he surrounded his magic around his bones he could strengthen them to hit back or to block. Sans grinned at Frisk while she pouted slightly. Both the human and skeleton walked through the cavern and saw the crumbling remains of the ruins entrance. Frisk looked at Sans with a frown before she moved to open the doors. As they went through, they didn't see the yellow eyes watching them from the shadows, just behind the dead flowers.

The ruins were cold and darker than usual. It could have been that the reason was Toriel wasn't there to light the torches, however both of them knew something was strange already. The cracks in the walls and wind whistling through them gave the area more of an eerie feel.

"Creepy…Pretty sure Tori would be going crazy if she saw this…" Sans commented causally and chuckled. Frisk nodded in agreement, she knew how much this place meant to the boss monster despite it being a place of misery. Toriel had looked after child after child here. All to redeem herself was what she admitted to. They continued onwards, until they reached a set of spikes and Frisk looked at Sans.

"These shouldn't be up…if the power here is gone as well as nobody here to look after them…they should be down…" Frisk explained and Sans narrowed his eyes. "What ya tellin' me here kid?" He asked as Frisk started to scan the area with eyes wide. "Someone…has been down here." She said quietly.

Sans thought a moment as Frisk walked to the lever and pulled it, making the spikes disappear. "What about the Flower? Could he have done this?" Frisk shook her head. "I…I don't think so…We would have seen him I'm sure…" She walked forward towards Toriels old house. Frisk looked at the old home with a saddened look in her eyes and sighed. Sans came up next to her and nudged her with his elbow.

"You alright kid? You seem a little down." He asked with a concerned gaze. Frisk shook her head as she placed a hand on the door. "What's been new lately...?" She asked before opening the door. It was dusty, dark and cold. Everything opposite of when Frisk came here. She had felt warm and comfortable. But now she felt the cold crawling up her spine, the dark edging closer to her. Sans also looked uncomfortable about this and sighed.

"Sans, the basement is where we went to get to the door that leads to Snowdin. We should get there soon. I think…something awful has happened here…" She said with a sad frown. It was easy to see that the house was bringing up memories and some not too good either. Sans nodded as they set off around the house, the floorboards creaking ever so slightly.

In the Basement, the darkness only seemed to grow as they fumbled around trying to make sure they didn't fall over anything, Sans was doing just fine however Frisk was struggling to get around.

"Hey kid, try not to get 'Boxed' in." He snickered while Frisk rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny, instead of being an ass, how about you come and help me shorty?" She grinned when he heard him grumble and then grab her hand.

"Come on blind bat, let's get outta he-." He was stopped by a loud screeching coming from upstairs, the front door being slammed into. Frisk shivered and her eyes widened in fear. That wasn't a friendly sound nor did it sound like any monster or human. Sans acted first, he pulled Frisk along with him trying his best to guide her through the junk of the basement.

"Remained me to tell Tori that she should really clean up her secret passages more!" He shouted as his legs ran as fast as they could. Frisk looked behind with a gasp as the door was broken down and growling could be heard. Whatever this thing was didn't want to sit down and talk, which was a shame as that was her main attack.

Meanwhile. In the Throne room of what used to be the monster Kings castle, a dark figure stood at the side of the chair. His face was pale like a skull, a crack running down his left eye. His lips curled in an infinite smile, forever to be the same. His darkened lab coat was ripped and torn at the bottom. However, there was a far more evil being sitting in the chair lazily. A woman. Her brown hair nearly touching the floor as she laid her legs over one of the arm chairs and bent her back so that her head was over the other. Her grin was one lust. A lust for blood and death. Chara giggled slightly as she looked at the Scientist.

"Seems like your little pet has found something to chew on…" She looked at the video footage of one of the old cameras. "Ah…Comedian…What a lovely reunion…and what is this? He's brought someone with him…" The demonic girl looked at the screen closely as purple eyes opened and his echoed voice spoke. "P-Perhaps W-we S-should D-do S-something A-about T-this…" Gaster suggested.

Chara childishly stuck her tongue out. "No…I want your pet to deal with them…It'll be a nice surprise." She then pouted slightly. "How come puberty worked better for her? I mean look at her fun bags, she could strangle someone with them…" Gaster would have laughed in the situation wasn't do dire and he knew he would be killed if he merely scoffed in amusement.

"Oh well…I'll have fun watching her get destroyed all the same…" Chara giggled before grabbing her knife, looking it over and then licking the blunt side of it. "This…is going to be so much fun." She cackled.

 **This one took me a little longer to write cause of a small case of block. But here it is.**

 **Chara has grown too (You'll find out more later) But still holds a childish evil. And yes I made her lusty and seductive. Why? Cause demon woman, that is all.**

 **Hope this has your attention thus far and I hope to update soon. Ginger is OUT!**


	5. Soul and Soulless

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM UNDERTALE**

Chapter 5: Soul and Soulless

Sans ran as fast he could with Frisk right behind him. The creature behind them smashed through the boxes and splinters of wood and material was scattered, almost hitting the pair. Frisk was breathing heavily, her eyes wide in panic. She knew they were in terrible danger and that soon the creature, whatever it may be, was getting closer. Concreate and brick walls gave way to crumbling ruins soon enough and the door could be seen. Sans threw a hand up, palm forwards to release his magic onto it and open their way out. Only the door didn't budge much. There was a loud creak and then nothing.

"Well, We're 'Boned'." Sans chuckled nervously and then turned back to see the darkness of the way they had come down. They heard the roars of the beast, soon it skidded into view. It was a skeleton like Sans only its structure was more canine, large as well. The skull looked very familiar as it opened its maw and screeched. Frisk looked at Sans in panic while his eye changed to Cyan.

"Alright mutt! Time to play dead!" He shouted as he once more directed his palm towards the creature. Magic surged through Sans, he frowned in focus. The beast was unfazed by his powers. The skeleton was shocked and looked at his hand and then at the creature.

"No…That can't be…No soul? I can't lock onto it properly!" He looked at Frisk in panic and the Canine beast decided that this was the best moment to strike. Its claws went straight for the two of them. Sans jumped out of the way while Frisk reacted slower. The claws ripped her shirt and caught her shoulder, making her cry out in pain as the beast gurgled in delight because of its success. Frisk went to the ground and rolled away, clutching her injured shoulder. It had been a decade since she had to properly dodge a lethal attack.

"Kid! Are you alright?!" Sans shouted out in alarm as he heard her scream and saw her tumble to the ground, luckily away from the beast. "I-I'm okay!" She shouted back as she stood up. Sans gritted his teeth together and tried something different. Bones came out of thin air and started to form the shape of what was an old tommy gun. Sans grabbed it and held it up at the canine beast.

"Take your 'shots'!" He yelled as the bone gun fired. Magic bones in the shape of bullets flew forward and hit the beasts flack. It roared loud enough to shake the cavern they were in and it directed its attention onto the small skeleton. The canine beast charged forward towards its new prey, eager to tear it apart for attacking it. San saw massive jaws and claws fly towards him, giving him barely enough time to dodge out of the way. Frisk had gotten back up at this point and focused on her DETERMINATION. It filled her up as she opened her eyes slowly. This was a new feeling all over again. As she had grown up so had her powers, her soul was much stronger now, she could take more hits and now deal non-lethal attacks.

"Sans! Be careful! I'm going to try and stop it from moving!" She yelled as she focused on the beast, focusing her power into her voice. Her expression became stern and she lifted up and scolding finger. "Bad dog! Very bad! Look what you have done!" The beast tilted its head at her, in a confused manner like it didn't know what she was doing and Sans looked at her in bemusement. 

"U-Um…Kid? I don't think that's going to work…" he looked at the beast which growled at her and charged forwards once more. However, Frisk glared at it and something strange happened. Red energy wrapped around its paws and stopped it in its tracks. The beast struggled to move and growled furiously at being trapped by this human.

"Good work kid, you got him on a leash…" he chuckled. Frisk looked at him and sighed. "Sans, harden your shoulder with magic…" She mumbled. He frowned but did so and then got a punch to the shoulder which actually hurt despite the shield. Frisk grinned before looking at the creature that struggled. Then it suddenly opened it mouth and the sound of energy rushing through it to its maw could be heard. Frisk and Sans jumped out of the way as an orange energy beam fired where they had just been.

"What the hell? Sans, it has the same power as you do!" Frisk yelled in surprise. Sans stood there in shock looking at the creature which struggled in vain to escape. The skeletons eye then went Cyan and he formed bones, ready to strike at the beast. This creature was an abomination in his eyes and it was time it was destroyed.

"Sans! No!" She got in front of the beast. Sans glared forward. "Kid! Out of the way! This thing will not live while I'm here!" He growled. Frisk felt tears grow as she shook her head. It was only one time the Sans had been forced to kill and it was all because of her.

"You are not a killer Sans! Please…Let me deal with this…" Sans looked shocked as Frisk turned around and walked towards the beast…the demon abomination. It snarled and roared in anger but was then silenced as red energy wrapped around it slowly and it began to make a sound that was similar to a purr. The beast crumbled slowly and its eyes closed in the end before it was completely gone.

"K-Kid? What did you do? Are you alright?" Sans asked in concern as Frisk swayed slightly. She was whimpering for some reason. "I killed…it…" She shook her head and slowly she sat shaking slightly. But Frisk had to be sure, she scrambled and brought up her interface. No increase of LV or EXP. Her expression went from upset to confused at this, she had killed it, had she not? It was all so strange. Sans sighed as he saw this too and was about to say something. However, they heard something. A voice. A giggle.

"Oh you two are just so…sickening!" The demonic voice said and Sans found himself wrapped in a black tendril, its energy was all too familiar to them both. Sans shook in fury. Frisk shook in fear. Her 'Twin' if that's what she could be called walked out of the shadows, eyes blazing red. Her form was less filled out than Frisks but she had matured over the decade she had been imprisoned here.

"Chara…You demonic…bitch!" Sans yelled as he tried to the wriggle free from the tendrils with no success. Chara giggled and gave a splitting grin. "Thank you my dear Skeleton…now then Frisk…we are going to play…a game…" Both girls narrowed their eyes at the other. What could Chara be possibly planning?

 **Sorry It took me awhile but I had a touch of writers' block and personal things. Thank you for reading so far, I hope you enjoy it. Like always, please give feedback and say how I can improve my writing style. (This doesn't mean changes to the story…)**


End file.
